


Vorare

by amuk



Series: 1000 years [4]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Romance, Zeki week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s different, when Mama feeds on Zero. Different than her own attempts with Mama, with her clumsy bites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vorare

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 4—Blush or glance
> 
> A/N: So, this takes place with shortly after Yuuki’s first kid is born (let’s say the girl is 5 or so in this story). She doesn’t know Kaname is her father yet (because complicated story! Wait till older! Thing)

“Huhhhhh?” she mumbles as she wakes up. Outside her window, it’s dark, the moon hidden and the stars dancing. Still sleeping time, but she woke up. Confused, she lies there until a familiar scent wafts in.

 

“Zero!” she whispers excitedly, slipping out of bed. Mama told her that Zero wouldn’t be able to come this week, but he did. He did. Quietly, she adds, “Papa,” and almost immediately covers her mouth.

 

Mama always looks a little sad when she says that. A little sad and a little happy, like she doesn’t know how to feel. Zero always smiles and she doesn’t know if _Papa_ should be a bad word or a good word.

 

She keeps it a secret word, only for special days.

 

Zero coming home after so long is a special day.

 

Quickly, she runs down the hall, to the top of the stairs. “Pa—”

 

The rest of that word stops in her mouth at the sight in front of her. Zero’s eyes are red, bright like a nightlight. There’s blood on his lips, blood on his shirt, and he makes no effort to wipe it away. Mama’s head is buried in his neck, her fangs out, and on her the scent of blood hangs heavily.

 

“Oh,” she gasps. Mama was thirsty all week. Taking a step back, she sat on the floor and stared at the ceiling.

 

She shouldn’t be here. It feels like she shouldn’t be here, like this is not something they want her to see.

 

After calming down, her curiosity starts to take over—it’s a little different from when Mama feeds her. On her knees, she crawls back to the head of the stairs and touches her own fangs as she watches. The blunt edges don’t even hurt her fingers and maybe that is the difference.

 

But no, that isn’t it either.  She stares again.

 

Zero leans against the door, raising his head to give her better access. Mama’s hand grips his shirt, the other tangled in one of his.

 

“Oh,” she repeats, figuring it out. This feels _grown up_. Not like her own feeding at all. She covers her mouth as Zero looks at her, hearing that small noise. For a moment, they stare at each other in surprise, then he motions for her to go.

 

Quickly, she scurries to her own room, her heart beating faster and faster. Scrambling under her blankets, she tries to fall asleep, but she can’t stop seeing the red in Zero’s eyes.

 

He didn’t look like Papa then. Is that why Mama doesn’t like that word?

 

She stares at the ceiling, then shakes her head. That doesn’t seem right either. There’s a creak outside her door, and she almost jumps when Zero peeks his head through it. His eyes aren’t red anymore, but the scent of blood still hangs heavily on him.

 

It’s almost enough to make her hungry.

 

He doesn’t say anything as he enters the room, just crouches next to her and starts to stroke her hair. “We can play in the morning,” he whispers, pulling her blankets around her. “Good night.”

 

“Good night,” she whispers back.

 

This, this feels like Papa. She closes her eyes and sinks to sleep, the promise of the morning fresh in her mind.


End file.
